Dragon Girl
by Akanishi-san
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is a repost...thanks to the one who flamed me...anyway: one day, Kouga finds a blood soaked girl next to his cave. He also sees that she is no ordinary demon, and sees that she needs help, and gives her help. Kougaxoc
1. Ch Enter Ryu

Sangokirara5: I wanted to try a Kouga fic, and see if it gets a hit. But we'll see. Anyway, hope you read this, and have fun!

Ch1 Enter Ryu

A girl ran through the forest, panting. She came to a halt when she met a cave. She placed her hand on the cave entrance wall, and tried to catch her breath. There were white wings on her back, resembling a dragon. She took a deep breath, and when she let it go, her wings folded. She slowly sank down, now, sitting with her back onto the wall. She then fell asleep.

"No, you wake her up!" someone said.

"No, you!" some other said.

"Just wake her up!" said the third. "I want to know why she is in front of my cave blood soaked!" he yelled.

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that there were 3 men in front of her, and about 12 wolves behinds the man with long black hair, tied in a ponytail, and 4 wolves sniffing her cautiously.

She suddenly shot out of her sitting position, and screamed. Before she can inhale and scream again, a man placed his hands over her mouth, making her stop.

"SHH!" he hissed. "If I let go, do you promise not to scream?" he said.

"The wolves won't do anything to you," the one with ponytail said "as long as you do nothing to them, and I don't order them to." He said.

The girl nodded, and the man let go. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In front of my home." The man with the ponytail said. "And, why are you blood soaked?" he asked. "I can tell that _you _didn't kill anyone, but someone else did, and you just got loads of it on you. I am not calling you a murderer."

She turned her head away. "My village was attacked." She said. "I…I was out of town, and when I came back, there was blood and people dead everywhere. Then I saw demons and I made a run for it, and I ended up here." She said. "And I thought you were one of the demons, so…yeah…" she said.

FLASH BACK in her head only

She hummed as she walked into her village, holding basket full of fruits.

"I think I got enough to give to the whole village!" she said to herself, praising her. As she walked in, she heard crackling of fire, and actually saw fire coming out of houses. She dropped the basket. She screamed in horror of what she saw. Then, in front of her house, stood a man…he saw her, and grinned.

"Good, I didn't kill everyone, yet." He said.

END of FLASHBACK

"Oh…I'm sorry." Said one of the men who were peering into her. The other, with the black hair was staring at her from a distance.

She turned her head toward the leader. "Well…erm…thank you for letting me stay?" she asked, scared of him slightly.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" he asked after a moment of silence.

She shook her head. "No…I think I'll be a traveler."

"Well…you are welcome to stay with us, if you agree to the terms of being food service, and perfectly knowing that we are always in danger." He said. "I am Kouga." He ended.

"Yeah! Stay with us! My name's Ginta!" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, then we won't have to be the food-service! Mine's Hakkaku." He was also smiling.

Kouga kept looking over her. She had black hair, to her shoulders, golden-brown eyes, and was wearing jacket (Don't ask why she has one in that time period) and pair of shorts, and it was attached to a bag thing, adjusted to her hip. She had boots, and since her jacket was open in the front, you can see she had a tank top. His eyes then laid onto what seemed to be long-pointy ears. She also had fangs, and long nails. He then saw a white tail, reptile like, long, and had spikes on the end. He noted the pearly white wings, also. "Dragon clan?" he asked.

Startled, she did not answer him right away. She then nodded. "I am the last of the dragon clan…unless someone was away, and lived, like me." She said. "I am called Ryu."

"Ryu…" he said. "Well, now seeing that you are fully-trained dragon clan, I think I'll remove you from food-service to my attacker position." He said. "Can you fly?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good, you will be my spy, also." He said. "First, I want you to wash up. As you can see, I am a wolf demon, and I can smell your blood 10 times more than you can."

"Right." She said. She looked over herself, and just as he had said, she was blood-soaked. "I hear a stream over there. I'll be going over there." She pointed over to the other side of the cave.

Kouga nodded. "We'll wait here." He said. He then turned and went inside the cave.

Ginta and Hakkaku followed. The wolves followed too. Ryu then turned, and walked over to the stream, and took a bath.

After half and hour, she came back, wearing her extra clothing she had in her side bag, and holding onto her cleaned and wet clothes. She the walked over to the cave, and she smelled baked fish. She then noticed how hungry she was. She walked in, and sure enough, saw fish stuck into sticks, burning in fire they had built.

"I guess we are back to food-service." Ginta mumbled.

Hakkaku shrugged. "Oh well."

She walked over to them. "I don't mind getting food also?" she offered.

Gina and Hakkaku were caught off guard. They didn't notice her come in. "No, its fine." Gina said, still confused of how she came in without them noticing.

"Are you sure? I can do both?" Ryu said again, placing her bag on the floor, and hanging her clothes to dry.

"No, I want you always on guard, and ready to fight at all times." Kouga said, walking towards them from back of the cave. "Stop whining." He then sat down, and grabbed a fish, and started to eat.

"I never head of a wolf-demon not killing human." Ryu said, as she also sat down, opposite side of Kouga, and took the fish Ginta offered.

"We are not going to kill ANY humans, got it?" Kouga said, as he tossed the remains of his fish to the wolves, and grabbed another.

Ryu nodded. "But if humans aren't the one who we are going to fight, then who?" she asked.

"A demon. Or…half-demon. We don't really know for sure." Ginta said between mouthfuls.

Hakkaku added. "Yeah. He killed all of the rest of our people, and we are going to get him back!"

Ryu nodded again. "A demon, I see." She said. "Well, I promise to fight!" she said. "Who ever this demon is, he did the wrong thing to mess up with Kouga…err…Kouga-sama, for I'll be helping him!" she said.

Kouga choked on his food. "Kouga…just Kouga." He said.

Ryu smiled. "Kouga." She repeated.

As they finished their meal, they talked about random things that happened, and she, to them. After what seemed to be hours, Kouga suddenly got up. "Go bed." He said. "It's late. Ginta, watch out tonight." He said. Ginta nodded, and walked over to the entrance.

"No, I can!" Ryu said.

Kouga shook his head. "No, just go over there; do you see that pile of blanket? Sleep over there." He said.

Hakkaku piped in. "But that's where…" he trailed off, as Kouga glared at him. "You sleep…" he said that last words quietly. "The warmest place…" he said. "How come he never let us sleep there, and letting her?" he whispered to Ginta as he went up to him.

Ginata shrugged. "Maybe he's falling for her?" he said.

They both turned to face him. "Nah," they both said in unison. "He likes Kagome-nee-san"

Ryu smiled as she went into the blanket. "Thanks for letting me stay, Kouga."

"hn" was the only reply, but she knew he meant to say "Sure."

Sangokirara5: Whew…finished with chapter 1! If I get more than 5 reviews, I'll update the next chappie as soon as I can!


	2. Ch2 Her Powers

Sangokirara5: Haha…this fic is weird; I know…anyway, let's begin once more!

Ch2 Ambushed

Ryu woke up, finding herself in heaps of wolves. She also found out that she was in deeper part of the cave, giving her nice cool feeling and warmth at the same time. She then noticed how early she had woken up. She didn't even see the sun. As she stood up, she saw Kouga on the ground, sleeping. She then noticed that he had given his spot to her. The place that was warm and cozy. He gave her that spot. She smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered, and she walked outside. When she got out, she spread her wings as wide as she can, also, her tail swishing back and forth. She then stretched her arms and legs. "Feels sooo nice!" she said merrily. She then noticed Hakkaku and Ginta already asleep, even if they were supposed to be on guard. She giggled.

"I guess nothing can happen, as long as the demons see that this den is Kouga's." she said. She then walked down to the stream she bathed in. As she got near it, she twitched her long ears. "I hear something…coming near…" she said to herself. Before she had time to react, she felt an arm go around her waist, pulling her up. She screamed, but stopped, to see that it was Kouga.

"Shh." He said, as he ran, his pack following him.

"What's going on?" she asked, completely in shock still. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"There are demons around; I think they are looking for me. We are going somewhere they can not reach us." He said.

Ryu then noticed the power of his legs. "Shikon Shard?" she asked. Kouga nodded. "Well…oops, Kouga, I must be heavy, I can fly!" she said, as she pushed herself off of him, and spread her wings. She then floated up.

Kouga smiled. "Good. Now, can you see them? Are they well behind, or are they near?" he asked.

She nodded, and flew higher. Ryu looked down to see no one behind them. "I don't see anyone…" she kept looking at the ground. She then heard noise above. She switched her gaze from the ground to the air, seeing gigantic birds following them. "Never mind! Birds incoming!" she yelled.

"What are you standing there for? Come down here!" Kouga yelled to her, as he saw her just floating there.

"No…" she said. "This is a wonderful time to show you than I am powerful." She said smiling. "I can handle this."

"Well fight down here! If you get caught up there, I won't be able to help you because you are too high up!" he yelled. Hakkaku, Ginta, and the wolves caught up to them then.

"Where's Ryu?" Hakkaku asked panting.

"Up there." Kouga said. "Come here now!" he yelled again.

She waved it off. She stared at the birds. They were gigantic, sizes of cars! They screamed as they saw their prey. She ten brought her right arm up, and pointed at them, with her index and middle finger. She then drew them back, bringing her other hand up, as if pulling strings on a bow.

"Katon! Honouno Ya!" she yelled, and all of a sudden, arrows of fire appeared around her, about 20, all pointing at the enemy. She then let her right hand go, and the arrows shot.

The arrows caught the enemy, burning them. Ryu was already in for another attack. Her arms were to her sides, bent, fist closed. She then yelled "Kezeton! Kaze no Tori!" with that, she pushed her fist up, and wind, shaped like a gigantic bird flew past, and hit the enemy, giving them cuts and wounds.

Everyone on the ground watched with jaw wide open. "Wow…" Ginta said his jaw wide, eyes wide.

"That…is…awesome!" Hakkaku said, also in the same state.

Kouga on the other hand had his eyes wide, just stared at her.

"Finale!" Ryu yelled, as she brought her right arm up, her palm open. "Mizuton! Mizu no Ryu!" She dropped her arm, and a huge water dragon formed, and ran into the enemy. The enemy shrieked, and dropped to the ground.

Ryu looked around to see if there were any other demons near by. She then flew down, making sure that they were safe. When she landed, Hakkaku and Ginta hammered her with questions.

"Where did you learn THAT?" Ginta asked, excited.

Hakkaku also wanted to know stuff. "There was no water, and how did you get all that water up there? And the fire!"

Ryu brought her hands up, in defensive mode. "Wait, one at a time!" she said, sweat dropping. "Okay, I learned it because I am a dragon clan, duh? And…I can summon any type of natural source to me." She said. "Well…actually no. Fire, from heat, water from humid air, and wind, from air." She smiled at them.

Kouga stared at her. "I thought dragon clans are born with only one element?" he asked. "At least, that's what I heard…" he said.

She turned to him, and looked down. "Erm…Well…"

Kouga got the idea of that she didn't want to talk about it, so he waved it off. "Tell me when you feel like it." He said. Also, we are nearing a demon village. Let's get going." He said, with that, he lead the pack.

When they reached the village, they saw no one. "Hmm…I wonder where they all went?" Ginta whispered to Hakkaku.

He shrugged. "No idea…but, it's too quiet…"

Ryu looked around. 'This place reminds me of…' she trailed off, for a net was thrown, and she was caught inside it. She screamed. "Kyaa!"

Kouga turned around, to see cat demons putting the net over her, and trying to pin her down. "Let her go!" he yelled, and tried to give a kick, but more cat demons got in the way.

"I will pay you for her." A cat demon said. "We will give anything, for her." It said.

"What are you talking about?" Ginta asked. "She is not for sale!"

"What do you mean? You bought her, didn't you?" another asked.

Ryu's face dropped. She suddenly got up. "No, let me go!" she started to scream. "Let me go! You stupid cat demons!" she tried to use her powers, but cat demons tied her arms and legs before she could do anything.

"Let her go…" Kouga said calmly. "And no one gets hurt."

"No. How about this? I'll give you money, and you leave her with us?"

Kouga bared his fangs. "You are getting on my nerves." He said.

"She is the last of the dragon clan, don't you get it?" a demon said to him. "Better, she's the one with ALL the elements, and they are only born once every million years." It said. "We had captured her before, I meant, bought her, but she got away."

"You caught her?" Kouga asked. "You BOUGHT her?" Before he could say more, he heard a ripping noise, and turned to its owner. Ryu was standing now, the net and the ropes off. She had tears in her eyes.

"Never…never will you get me again!" she yelled, and she turned, spread her wings, and flew off.

"Get her!" one demon yelled, but before they could even walk one step, Kouga and his pack brought them all down.

"Leave her ALONE! If we catch you trying to buy people off, then that's when your life ends!" Kouga yelled. With that, he turned and followed to where he still smelled Ryu.

He found her all right, for he used his famous legs, and ran after her, leaving the pack behind. He found her next to a stream, hugging her knees.

"Ryu?" he asked.

She turned around, and quickly turned around again. He then saw her rub her eyes. She had been crying. "Ha…this is weird, right? I just showed you how great I am, and here I am, crying…" she said, sobbing.

Kouga walked towards her, and sat next to her. "You know what? Its all right, we all have some kind of fear in us." He said. "I'm surprised you didn't tell s about it."

"I…I thought you might try to sell me." She sobbed.

"Why would I?" he asked.

"Because…you would get lots of money if you sell me to someone." She said, now burying her head in her arms and knees again.

"Don't worry, I will NEVER sell you. I hate how people try to sell things that have feelings. Like animals, too." He said, now standing up. "Just like wolves." He said, and offered her a hand. "We wolves are a family. We stand by each other.

She looked up, and took his hand. He pulled her up. "Thanks…" she murmured, and rubbed her eyes.

Kouga looked over to where he smelled his pack. "Hurry up!" he yelled.

They heard the wolves howling. "We are coming!" they heard Ginta yelling. "Leave us behind, why don't you!" Hakkaku yelled.

Kouga and Ryu looked at each other, and started to laugh.

Sangokirara5: Ah…plz review!


	3. Ch3 Inuyasha Gang

Sangokirara5: heehee, well, hope you like this chappie, and PLZ review!

Ch3 Enter Inuyasha Gang!

Ryu found herself alone, leaning on a tree. She stared at the dark sky, stars twinkling at her, the moon bighting the forest they were in.

"Mother…Father…" she whispered. "When will I be able to see you? I miss you…"

Next day

Ryu opened her eyes, and saw that is was day break, and the wolf pack was already awake, rustling. "Morning," Ryu said, as she hopped down the tree.

"Good morning, Ryu." Hakkaku greeted her, waving.

Gina also greeted her happily. "Hey, you actually woke up, before we tell you to!" he joked. She was a heavy sleeper, and usually, dragon clan stays up till morning, and goes to sleep during half of the day.

"Very funny." Ryu said, "at least that only happened twice, okay? I got used to waking up early." She said as she took a baked fish and started to eat it.

Kouga nodded to her as soon as they were done with breakfast. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" As she said this, she got her pack, and walked up to the pack. "Ready when you are!" she smiled to him.

Her smile made Kouga blush, and turn around. "Well, I want you to fly today, to see anything around." He said, still not looking at her.

"Okay," Ryu said, as she spread her wings and took flight. She then looked down, and yelled, "Incase you haven't noticed, there are couple of demons and humans near by." She twitched her ears. "I can…" She trailed off, for when Kouga sniffed the air, he made a run for it, towards the demons and humans. "Where are you going!" she yelled after him, but just saw the wind and dust.

"Oh...oh…" Ginta mumbled.

"What's up with him?" Ryu asked, as she floated down.

Hakkaku shrugged. "Here comes the fight…" he sighed, and they all heard yelling.

Ryu looked over to where Kouga went. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" with that, she jumped, and flew over, while others ran. When she saw them, she started to descend, but stopped. She saw Kouga talking to Kagome and holding her hands, but this other guy interrupting. 'Why do I feel like I was hit hard?' she thought.

She stared at them for a while, still floating. Then, the silver haired hanyou looked up. "HEY! What do you want!" he yelled up to her, pulling his sword out. "If you won't come down, I'll force you…"they all head a large bonk noise, followed by a smack and saw that Kouga had hit him on the head and Kagome had called on Sit.

"That's Ryu, my new partner." Kouga said, stepping on Inuyasha's head. "Come down, Ryu." He called to her, and she flew down, and landed next to Kouga. Just then, the wolf pack caught up.

"Hey Kagome-neesan!" Ginta and Hakkaku greeted.

Kagome smiled at them. "Hi." she said. Ryu looked at her. Kagome noticed the glare, and turned to her. "Hi, my name is Kagome. And that's Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and this is Inuyasha." She said, pointing to each. "Oh, and don't forget Kirara!"

"Hello." Ryu simply said, still looking at Kagome suspiciously.

Kouga turned to Kagome. "Well, Kagome, are you still going to hang out with this mutt?" he asked. "Cuz if you come with me, I'll protect you, better than him, at least." He pointed his thumb at Inuyasha, who was growling.

"What did you say stupid wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"STU-PID- MU-TT!" Kouga repeated, complete with syllables.

They both glared at each other, but when they were done with the staring contest, they turned their backs to each other with "hmph!"

"Erm…" Rio started, totally confused with this new entrance. Soon, she shut her mouth, seeing Kouga go to Kagome. Veins popped into her head, and she started to growl in her throat up. She stopped herself from blowing up, but turning around and flying somewhere.

Kouga glanced her way, but he just shrugged and kept talking to Kagome, who was asking if she would be alright. "Of course," Kouga replied. "Or else she won't be in my pack, and if she was that much trouble, I would have her always near me." He said.

"GET OUT OF MY SITE!" Inuyasha yelled, getting his Tetsusaiga.

While Kouga and Inuyasha fought, the other part of the gang watched. On the other hand, Ryu was flying high and not looking back.

"Why do I feel so irritated!" she muttered to herself angrily. "What Kouga did…" she said, and came to a stop, floating in air. She looked down to the ground depressingly. "Why…do I feel this way…" she muttered.

Kagome suddenly jerked up from their sitting position (They were all sitting and watching Inuyasha and Kouga fight.)

Everyone's head turned towards her. She was staring to where Ryu went. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippou asked, looking up at her.

"I...feel a Shikon shard…" she said, and there was some panic.

Inuyasha was the first to react. "Where!" he asked.

Kagome pointed to where Ryu had gone. "It's going really fast…" she said to him.

Kouga looked to where Ryu went, too. "RYU!" He yelped and with that, he ran to where Ryu went, leaving gust of wind behind.

Kagome watched with interest as Inuyasha carried her, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou on Kirara, following him.

Ryu looked around, twitching her ears. "Something is…coming…" she said to herself, and turned her head just in time to dodge an arrow. She turned, to see a flock of demon birds. They were similar to the one from the last ones she had killed.

This one, however, was a little bigger, and can TALK. "YOU!" the one that seemed to be the leader spat. "You have killed our children!"

"Me?" Ryu stupidly asked. She totally forgot what happened.

"You have killed them! And you shall pay!" With that, the first bird lounged at her, claws open, as if an eagle going for a prey on the ground.

Ryu acted quickly, and used her white wings to fly away just in time. "Oh." She said. "Well if it is fight you want, then fight is what you get!" with that, she brought her hand up, but she saw light, and had to fly backwards, just in time before she was cut into pieces.

"STUPID MUTT!" Kouga was yelling below, hitting Inuyasha. "You almost killed Ryu!" he screamed. "If that had hit her, or even a scratch, you are going to pay!"

"Well she's your pack, keep an eye out for her yourself! At least I was able to kill them, okay?" Inuyasha said. "Unlike you, who just stood here watching…" he stopped, to feel glaring from the raven haired girl.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said her hand on her head. "SIT!" she said, and there was a splat noise.

Ryu observed all this with interest, until Kouga called for her. She flew down to him. "Yes, Kouga?" she asked, but soon, Kouga was now observing her arms, legs, everywhere for any wounds.

"Mutt, you were just saved from being killed." Kouga said, as he observed.

"Duh, that's why I don't smell blood!" Inuyasha spat back, but there was another splat noise. "Ka…KAGOME!"

Kagome was now looking at Ryu, though. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ryu nodded. Miroku stepped in. "Hello, I learned that you are the last of the Dragon Clan, you need an offspring yourself, would you bare my child?" He asked, holding her hands.

SLAP BONK BANG POOF!

Kagome had slapped him first, then Kouga hit him very hard, then Sango hit him with her Hiraikotsu, and Shippou used his jutsu to make a mushroom grow out of his hair.

"Did you all have to do that?" Miroku asked, as he let go of Ryu's hands, who, was shocked, just stood there, mouth open.

"You'll get used to it." Sango said, hitting him again.

Kouga was waving his hand in front of her, until she snapped back to reality. "You okay? Don't listen to this idiot." Kouga said, jabbing his thumb towards Miroku, who now had a hand print, 3 bumps on his head, and a mushroom waving on his head, also.

"Erm…yeah." Ryu said, now blushing, for his face was right in front of hers. She turned her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're face is red…" Kouga said, looking at her with worried expression. Ryu just nodded, one hand covering half of her face, which was now deep crimson. Kouga shrugged, as he looked at Kagome, who was now taking the Shikon shard.

She then showed them all it. "Well, here is one, I thought there were two, but I guess not." She then placed it into her safe keepings spot. Where ever that is….

Ryu looked down to the ground. Kouga looked at her, again. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

Ryu started to nod, but shook her head a little. "I…I think I'll go and have a walk." She said, and then she looked up, and smiled. "I'll be right back." With that, she turned and walked off.

Kouga shrugged again. He turned to Kagome, and the bickering started all over.

Sangokirara5: Well, hope this fic goes pretty far, I mean, I want it to, really bad. Anyway, I'll see ya all later! And plz review!


	4. Ch4 Hidden Past

Sangokirara5: Anyway, here is chapter 4! --

Ch4

After an hour or so, Inuyasha and Kouga had cooled off a little, and they were having lunch, next to a lake.

Kagome looked around. "Are you sure it was wise to move? What if Ryu can't find us?" she asked.

Kouga looked up from his food. "Nah, it's alright. She has very sensitive ears, and she can fly. She'll find us pretty fast." With that, he went to his food again.

"Erm…okay…" Kagome said, as she handed Shippou her chips she brought from her era.

"What's that I smell?" A female voice asked behind them. "Never smelled anything like that." Ryu added, as she sat down next to a silverfish brown wolf, and started to scratch his ears. She seemed to be avoiding Kouga.

Kagome looked up. "Oh, its something called Ramen. I brought it from another time."

"Another time period? Sure." Ryu said, as she eyed her carefully.

Sango chipped in. "Yeah, Kogome-chan's from another era, she used the Shikon jewel to go back and forth from her time to ours."

Miroku nodded. "Sounds like something impossible, but quite true." He said.

"Well I guess if it's Shikon jewel…" Ryu said, sighing.

"You know about them?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you have any?"

"Uh…" she turned to see Kagome holding out a cup or ramen towards her.

"Here Ryu-san, this is for you." Kagome said, as she got chopsticks and handed them to her.

"Thanks." Ryu mumbled. "And call me Ryu." She added.

"Same goes with me, then." Kagome said, smiling at her. Ryu then turned and went to sit with the wolf pack, which were lying not to far bit not too close place. Kagome looked at Kouga. He was looking at Ryu, with a funny face.

"Hey, aren't you going to sit with us?" He asked her.

Ryu shook her head. "Nah, I'll sit with the wolves today." She replied. "I need to get to know then more, anyway." She added.

Kouga seemed not to be satisfied, though. He shrugged, and kept eating, but his eyes often wandered off to where she sat, talking to the wolves.

Kagome smiled. 'Seems to me that he loves her, lets play match maker.' She thought. She then, stood up. "Hey Ryu-chan, can I sit with you?" she asked. Ryu turned her head towards Kagome questioningly, but nodded.

"Sure." She said. Kagome got up, and left her food at where she sat and walked over to Ryu.

"Ryu-chan, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, sitting next to her. The wolves' heads were on the ground, but one eye was open, looking at Kagome.

"Shoot." Ryu answered, taking a sip of the ramen soup.

"Do you like Kouga-kun?" she asked, quietly so Inuyasha and Kouga could not hear. Ryu choked, her face turning red, and coughed, for the hot soup had gone down the wrong tube.

Kouga looked at her from where he sat. "You okay?" he asked, his eyes with full of concern.

Ryu didn't turn, but nodded. "Yeah." She managed to say. She turned to Kagome, and hissed, "Why do you care?"

"YOU DO!" Kagome said, clapping her hands together.

"You do what?" Kouga asked who had turned his ear to their conversation.

"Nothing!" Ryu said, too fast, and stood up. "Kagome-Chan, not here, okay?" she pleaded. "Let's go somewhere where you know, where we can talk privately." She asked. "Somewhere but HERE." She said.

Kagome smiled at her. "Well then, we'll be right back. Sango-chan. Please make sure no one follows." Kagome added.

"Ok." Sango replied.

Then, Kagome and Ryu walked off. After they made sure that they were out of ear-shot, Ryu turned to her, her face deep crimson. "So?" she hissed.

"Relax, Ryu-chan." Kagome said. "He's all yours. I think he loves you." She said. "I can tell, by the way he looks at you."

"Right, he loves you, I can tell that." Ryu snorted. "I wish." She mumbled. "He only thinks of me as his comrade, and when he is done killing this guy, then he'll just get rid of me."

Kagome looked at her "I KNOW he loves you, not me. I just think that he thinks that he loves me, but in his heart, it's screaming YOUR name. Not mine." She said. "Yours." She added.

Ryu turned her head towards her. "Riiiiight, and I'm the queen of the world." She said.

Kagome giggled. "Well, to me, I think that Kouga loves you. That's all I waned to say." She said. "Let's go back."

Ryu shrugged. "What ever." She then, twitched her ears, and stopped dead on her track. "Kagome-chan, lay down! NOW!" she yelled, as she laid down herself, flat on the ground. Kagome followed, and just in time, too, for something brushed against her hair.

Ryu jumped back onto her feet, and growled. "YOU!" she yelled. "Come and fight me!" she yelled. "I will kill you!"

"kukuku…" A man laughed.

Kagome instantly knew who it was. "NARAKU!" She screamed in horror.

Ryu took a step back, in front of Kagome to protect her. "Fight me." She repeated. "NOW…I need to fight you…"

She stopped, as she heard rustling noise behind them. She spun around, to see the gang coming in.

"RYU!" Kouga yelled, as he ran to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked. He scanned her, confirming that she had n injuries.

Ryu nodded. 'He came straight to me…not to her…' she thought. 'Nah, coincidence.' She shook the thought away. "Yes Kouga," she mumbled.

"Inuyasha, its Naraku!" Kagome said, as she ran towards Inuyasha, who had his tetsusaiga out, ready to fight.

"Stand behind me." Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome nodded, and walked back. "Be careful." She said to him.

"Feh." Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku were there, too, ready to fight. Shippou was now witting on Kagome's shoulder, trembling.

"Kirara, please keep Kagome-Chan and Shippou safe." She said to her demon cat. Kirara nodded, and walked over to Kagome and Shipou.

Miroku had his staff up in a ready position. "Come out!" he demanded.

Kouga growled. "YOU!" he yelled. "I will kill you!"

"Still mad about the fact I killed your friends?" Naraku asked wickedly. "Besides, it was Kagura who did it, why not kill her?"

"But it was you who ordered her to!" Kouga yelled.

'The man who killed your family is him?" Ryu asked, looking at Kouga.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, it's him all right. I can smell his disgusting smell. Worse than the mutt's." he said. He now was standing in front of Ryu, one arm stretched out, in front of her. "Stand back." He said. "Until I tell you to."

Naraku laughed. "Well Kouga, sorry to say, but your opponent is not me." He said. "Ryu is your opponent." He said.

"What!" Kouga yelled.

Ryu looked at Naraku, wide eyed, as she saw him floating up in the sky. "Me…?" she stammered.

"She won't fight me, she's…" Kouga trailed off, as he felt something brush his face, leaving a cut across his cheek. Ryu's end of the tail had brushed past his cheek, where it is sharp. "Ryu?" he asked, confused.

Ryu cast her eyes to the ground. "Yes…Naraku." She mumbled.

"RYU!" Kouga asked again, confused.

With out a warning, Ryu already was in a fighting stance, her claws wide in front of her. She then, lounged at him. "DIE!" she yelled, as she charged.

Kouga was caught off guard. Everyone was…except Naraku, who watched all this with a smile. No one could move. Kouga was too much of in a shock to move, let alone think. The Inuyasha gang did not know what to do. Kagome's eyes were wide open, so was everyone else's.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome yelled out.

A shattering noise filled the place, as Ryu's claw came in contact.

Sangokirara5: Ahahaha…messy…it's weird…anyway, hope you review! BTW, the next chappie will be the last…(sorry it is short!)


	5. Ch5 End

Sangokirara5: Thank you for supporting me this far, and yes, this is the end, and again, thank you, hope to see you around!

Ch5 True Feelings

Kouga felt a teardrop fall on his face. He slowly opened his eyes. 'Am I dead?' he asked himself, and opened it, to see Ryu crying, and her claws sinking deep in to the ground couple inches away from his neck. His back was on the ground, Ryu on top of him, on her knees, her claws trembling in the ground. He opened his eyes wide, to confirm that he was alive, and Ryu had not killed him, but was crying, trembling.

"I…I…" she stammered, as she cried even more, teardrops falling onto him.

"Ryu-chan…" Kagome whispered, relieved that Kouga was all right.

Ryu slowly got to her knee, and pulled her claws out of the ground. Then her hands went to her face, covering it. "I can't!" she yelled. "I can't hurt the man that welcomed me, protected me, and took me in!" she yelled. "I just CAN'T!" When she said the last word, there was another clashing noise, and Ryu opened her eyes wide in shock, and fell forward, again, on top of Kouga.

Kouga caught her in his arms, and saw that there was a blade in her back, probably inches from her heart, or worse, right through it. "RYU!" he yelled, as he looked at the blade, then, to Naraku. "You…" he growled.

Naraku looked at him, and chuckled. "She knew she was either going to be killed by me, or kill you."

Kouga suddenly stood up, and getting his katana, he threw it at Naraku. "DIE!" he yelled in fury. He heard a clatter behind him. He turned around, to see Ryu no where to be seen. Then, a sound of a blade going into a flesh was heard.

He whipped his head around, to see the most horrifying view. There stood Ryu, blood falling from where the blade cut through, from her mouth…and from a new cut that was on her stomach. The new cut, which was made by Kouga's katana…. "RYU!" he yelled again, as he saw her fall. Naraku was smiling, as he saw her fall.

"Good, you have kept your promise to protect me till death." He said mockingly, as he backed away, as Kouga gave him a kick, and leaned over Ryu.

"Ryu-chan!" Kagome yelled, as she ran towards Kouga and Ryu. She then knelt besides them, and looked over her wound. When her hand went to her face to check if she was breathing, she stopped. She looked up at Kouga. "She's alive, but…" she was cut short.

"Kouga…" Ryu spoke, her eyes slightly opening. "Sorry…I'm sorry…" she said, tears falling. "Kouga…" she coughed up blood. More tears escaped her eyes, and she smiled. "Kouga…I'm sorry…" she said. "I…I know you won't forgive me, but I won't have to lie to you anymore..." she then turned her head towards Naraku. "You…said that if I fight for you, and die for you, you will let my family go…and I have done what you have asked me to do." She said. "…Let them go."

Naraku looked at her, and laughed. "What? Your family? They are dead, girl, long time ago, when you first saw me!" he said.

Ryu's smile went away. She bit into her lip. Tears came rushing out. Kouga brought her close to himself. She clung to his fur, and cried harder. "I…knew…" she whispered. "That he would not keep his promise…" she said. She looked up into Kouga's eyes. "But…now I can see them." She said to him with a smile. "I can see them…"

Kouga looked horrified. "No, don't go! Don't go see them now! Stay with me!" he pleaded. "Ryu…no…" Ryu's eyes slowly closed.

"Kouga…" Ryu brought her hand up to his eyes, which started to tear. Her eyes were slightly open, just a slit. "Kouga…why are you crying?" she asked. "I don't deserve them…"

Kouga shook his head. "Stay, please…I love you." He said. His eyes flew open wide. The words escaped his mouth. He looked at her, and confirmed his thoughts. "I love you, stay with me."

Ryu was surprised. "I…" Kouga felt her hand fall.

"RYU?" he yelled, as he saw her eyes close. "RYU!" he yelled. "NO! Come back…I love you…" he said to her, tears running.

Naraku watched this with annoyance. "How touching. Now, to kill you." He turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was ready, but Kouga was already up, his angered eyes flaring at Naraku. "Naraku…how can you play with people's lives!" he yelled in fury, as he lounged at Kouga.

Naraku dodged, but noticed that his speed increased. "Because I can." He said. "Her life is worthless to me, she chose to serve me."

Kouga growled, as he gave another blow, that was missed. "Because you gave her no other choice!" he yelled.

"I simply don't care. She was worthless." He said.

Kouga's eyes flared with anger. "NARAKU! YOU WILL PAY!" he yelled, as he gave another kick, which came out faster. It had hit Naraku square on the jaw. Naraku flew back, into the tree with grunts.

HE stood up, and whipped the blood off form his mouth with back of his hand. "Kukuku…grieve for her, do what ever. I do not care…" with that, he disappeared. ((I know that was weird, but I just didn't know how to kill him, so yeah…))

Kouga fell down to his knees, and he punched the ground repeatedly. "NO! NO! NO!" he yelled each time his fist made contact. "First I killed her with my own hands, then I just let him get away, who I should at least kill for her, and…and…I never admitted my feelings towards her…" he punched the ground, and stopped, as he said the last words. "I never…got to hear the answer…it's…all…my…fault!" he yelled, as he gave one last punch to the ground. Tears formed again. "Ryu…" he said.

Kagome looked at Kouga, and looked back at Ryu. 'Did…I see her move?' she thought. She then, saw Ryu mover her fingertips a bit. Kagome's eyes became wide eyed, and called to the others. "I…I think she's alive!" she ylled

Immediately, Kouga looked up, looked at Kagome. "Wha...t?" he asked.

Kagome's hands went to Ryu's wrist. She nodded. "She's alive!" her gaze went to the katana he had thrown. "And look, the sword that you threw…it didn't pierce her skin at all! Look!" she pointed to the katana, which was on the ground, but there was no blood on it.

Ryu moaned. Kouga rushed to her side. "Ryu?" he asked uncertain.

Ryu's eyes slowly opened. "Ko…Kouga?" she asked. "I thought…NARAKU!" she yelled, as she jumped up, but the pain in her back made her fall on top of Kouga.

Kouga tightened his grip around her. "Ryu!" he said, tears came out again. "You are alive!" he said.

"I guess so, but my back…I may be alive now, but I might not be soon!" she said, as she hugged him back.

Kagome then saw where the blade had cut through. "Look, where the blade went, that's where her wings were. I think the wings sort of protected her."

"But…that doesn't explain the katana…" Sango asked.

Ryu then released him, and slowly unzipped her jacket. Kouga flushed, and asked, "What are you doing?" he yelled out.

"Look." Ryu said, as she pointed to her stomach. They all looked to see a pouch. "I think this and the item in it stopped the dagger to get too deep. This…is a pouch my family gave me, when my birthday came last year…" she said, as she opened the pouch. She then took out what was inside.

They all gasped. It was a Shikon shard.

"How did you get that?" Kouga asked.

"When Inuyasha killed the birds. Remember when Kagome said that she sensed 2, but she only got one?" Ryu explained, looking at the shard. "Well…I had it…I hid it in this pouch, and this pouch is made by a special dragon material."

"That's why I didn't sense it." Kagome said.

"Seems to me that what Shikon shard brings is all not bad…it just saved her life." Miroku said.

Kouga nodded. "Ryu." He whispered to her.

Ryu looked at him, and smiled. "Well, much as I want to chitchat, but it'll help if you guys help me clean my wound, tell me what happened while I was unconscious."

Everyone laughed, and agreed.

2 months later

"RYU! Hurry up!" a man yelled.

"Coming!" came the reply. They were on top of a cliff place, out side the cave. Soon as the woman replied, she came out of the cave. "Jeez Kouga, no need to be in a hurry."

Kouga walked up to her, and gave a quick kiss. "Well I want to go see Kagome again so I can mock the mutt." He said.

"Well no flirting this time!" Ryu said, smiling.

Kouga nodded. "I know," he said, smiling back. "You know that you'll always be the one." He said.

Rio nodded. "Well let's go! We can't be too late!" she said, tugging on his hand. "Let's go Hakkaku, Ginta!" she yelled. She then, flew up. Kouga smiled, and ran.

When they reached the Inuyasha gang, they were sitting in a small circle around a camp fire.

"Hey." Kagome greeted them.

"Hi." Ryu answered. "Well, ready to kick Naruto's butt?" she said.

"Keh." Inuyasha said, standing up. "I'll probably be the one saving you."

Kouga looked at him. "Well you will be helping Kagome, I'll be protecting her, thank you very much." He said.

"What ever." Inuyasha answered, as the gang got ready to leave.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going, as a group this time!" Ryu yelled, pointing forward.

Everyone smiled, and walked on.

So their journey continues, but this time, friendship will tie the group together, and hope will rise.

Sangokirara5: Thank you for reading this far! Bows anyway, hope you review! I didn't kill Naraku cuz it'll be weird, and I might have dif opinion abt endings.


End file.
